Be mine
by Darkyusy
Summary: Él es un chico totalmente enamorado de su amada princesa prohibida, como él la decidió llamar ya que no era de él, pero el destino estará de su parte una noche que la Luna se ve más hermosa que otros días, ¿Quieres averiguar como acabará este desenfrenado enamorado por su amor lejano?/Una vez mas me entrego al amor/No te haré daño. Fic-song


**Helow~ mis amores x3 Este es un One-shot dedicado a un chico para mi? Nahh mentira xD Solo me vino la inspiración por escuchar varias canciones *-* **

**Para los que quieran saber la canción se llama _Be mine de Infinite _**

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia**

* * *

**_He visto eso, Tu Amor_**  
**_Tiempo de una larga despedida_**  
**_Esto es mejor a que andar siempre lastimándose~_**

Ella era de otro y él lo sabia ¿Porqué no lo aceptaba de una buena vez? Tanto la amaba

Es irónico como no puedo estar sin ti-rio sin muchos ánimos- Quisiera saber que me has hecho chica, no dejo de pensar en ti, quiero un despedida delicada y frágil…no quiero verte mas, mi corazón me duele al verte con él, ¿Qué pasara con mis sentimientos?-sonríe un poco- Me embrujaste perversa bruja, caí en tu hechizo de amor, ¿Cómo hago para no amarte más?

Brick…- escuchó su nombre

Te extraño tanto que ya hasta imagino tu pronunciando mi nombre, diciendo mi nombre con aquellos hermosos labios-un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente

Oye-una mano se poso en su hombreo, reconoció ese olor a fresas, se giro levemente sonrojado _"'¿Podría ser tu?, la chica que roba mi sueño. La dueña de mis suspiros, ¿Eres tú?"_

Los dos se miraron detenidamente, sin parpadear, rojo y rosa combinados, algo se tenían que decir mas no se atrevían…sus orbes rosas se aguaron…los de él mostraban triste y con un deje de fastidio…

**_Mírame cuidadosamente; No me gusta que llores_**  
**_Estar angustiada es fastidioso, cada vez que te veo así! ~_**

¿Qué te hizo?-fue lo único que articulo enfadado y abrazándola protectoramente

Prefirió…irse con su amiga que estar conmigo…Brick…-sus ojos rosas no paraban de llorar, su respiración es agitada, articular las palabras apenas puede

Brick suspiro no era nada nuevo para él saber eso…siempre lo hacia ese chico que idiota es aquel chico, miró a Bombón recostada en su pecho, un leve sonrojo hizo presente en sus mejillas dándole un toque tierno, la chica yacía con los ojos cerrados y respirando dificultosamente, miro sus labios relamiéndose los de ellos, como deseaba que fuera suya y de nadie más, mirarla en ese estado lo preocupaba, No te das de cuenta lo mucho que te amo ¿no?

Bombón alzo la mirada encontrase con la cara de Brick cerca de su rostro, un cosquilleo en su estomago sintió, un ardor en sus mejillas ¿Qué era eso? A su lado se sentía protegida, una muñeca de porcelana tan frágil…

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar de nuevo esa armonía entre sus miradas, ¿Qué me pasa contigo Brick?

**_Sé Mía; Te Amo OK?_**  
**_Estoy preocupado por Ti OK?_**  
**_Cuidaré de Ti hasta el final_**

**_Sé Mía; Me Conoces ¿Verdad?_**  
**_Me has visto ¿Verdad?_**  
**_Te protegeré hasta el final_**

**_¿Me escuchas? ¿Me estás escuchando? Oh!_**

No te hizo daño, ¿verdad?-decidió romper aquel contacto visual

Bombón se sintió ¿Triste? Y no tenía idea de porque, tantas veces había estado con Brick ya que son amigos de la infancia, tanto tiempo con él y jamás se había sentido así ¿Porqué ahora es diferente?

Bombón-llamo insistente Brick haciéndola despertar de su pensamientos- Te lo hizo porque si es así yo lo…

Bombón empezó a llorar nuevamente abrazando a Brick mas fuerte que antes-No, no lo hizo, rompí yo con el- sus dudas se estaban aclarando ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Todos esos momentos con Brick…aquellos recuerdos, ¿Cómo no se pudo dar de cuenta?

Entonces porque llorar, dulce princesa-le seco las lágrimas que recorrían salvajemente sus mejillas para luego darle un beso en la frente

Ante aquel tacto el corazón de los dos empezó a latir rápidamente, sus respiración pausadamente pareciera como si de una melodía se tratara, se quedaron un buen rato así, Bombón aun seguía llorando y Brick tenía sus labios en su frente

**_Tus ojos húmedos al final están llenos de recuerdos_**  
**_Espero que eso se termine estando en mis brazos_**  
**_Al menos intento protegerte mientras escucho_**  
**_caer las lágrimas que son tragadas por un corazón roto_**

**_Creo que esto es desbordante, Siempre fuiste así conmigo_**  
**_Mi corazón se expande a medida que aumenta tu dolor~_**

Brick…-susurro ella suave

Dime, ¿pasa algo?-se alejo unos momentos de ella dándole la espalda

Ella entrelazo sus manos con los de él, Brick se sobresalto por el acto de aquella chica que deseaba con todo su ser pero debía controlarse, la miro por un momento después su mirada fue a clavar en una bella sonrisa que le dio, sin poder resistirlo le sonrió de igual forma, tenia tanto tiempo de no sonreír con alegría, si eso sentía alegría y una paz de que su amada estuviera mejor que antes, porque ella era de él secretamente y él solo podía sonreír con ella a su lado, apretó un poco la manos de ella atrayéndola a un costado de él

Quiero verte sonreír siempre, tienes una hermosa sonrisa que contagia alegría, por eso Bombón debes sonreír aunque el mundo se esté derrumbando demuéstrale a todos que puedes ser fuerte-le acaricio la mejilla-Yo estaré contigo para hacerte reír

Bombón no supo que decir, se quedo perpleja por dichas palabras de su amigo de la infancia. No recuerda la ultima vez que le dijo algo tan lindo, sintió su corazón acelerarse y ese cosquilleo en su estomago, miró a Brick _"Será que él...es el que…"_

**_Ven a Mí; Me gusta cuando sonríes_**  
**_Te haré sentir cómoda, por lo menos haré eso por Ti_**

**_Sé Mía; Te Amo OK?_**  
**_Estoy preocupado por Ti OK?_**  
**_Cuidaré de Ti hasta el final_**

**_Vamos Juntos, No camines por el camino más difícil OK?_**  
**_No fue fácil ¿Verdad? No quiero verte así nunca más_**

**_Sé Mía; Te Amo OK?_**  
**_Estoy preocupado por Ti OK?_**  
**_Cuidaré de Ti hasta el final_**

Ante la insistente mirada de Bombón Brick se sonrojo la miro de reojo viéndola igual que el sonrojada, se vía más linda y mucho más con el reflejo de la Luna, no soporto más la agarro del mentón haciendo que se vieran por tercera vez en la noche fijamente

Estoy decido a conquistar tu corazón y que me ames-no la dejo responder ya que la beso tiernamente, pasaron los segundos y al resignarse que la chica no le iba a corresponder trató de separarse pero cuando menos se lo espero Bombón lo beso con la misma pasión que él, la Luna los alumbraba fuertemente

**_¿Vas a pelear? Te lastimarás de nuevo_**  
**_En una red con un interminable dolor_**  
**_Siempre será una guerra sin fin_**  
**_Es demasiado para Ti; con preocupación_**  
**_me quedaré delante de ti con un escudo_**  
**_y voy a girar a tu alrededor como la Luna_**  
**_En el amor tus luces están apagadas_**  
**_así que déjalo y mírame, voy a cubrir_**  
**_tus profundas cicatrices y te haré reír_**  
**_Te Haré Mía._**

Sentir los labios de Brick era algo difícil de explicar, no pensó sentirse así con algún chico ni con su ex novio se separo de inmediato de Brick dejándolo sorprendido

Lo siento…-dijo con la voz quebrada y empezó a temblar

Brick al principio no entendió, la miro detalladamente y la abrazo por la espalda-No hare algo que no quieras y no te lastimare, tratare de hacerte feliz pero lo más importante hare que no sientas miedo de volver amar-le beso la mejilla suave

¿Volver a darse la oportunidad de amar? ¿Estaría preparada? Miró a Brick sus sentimientos hacia ella parecían tan sinceros, además confiaba en él es su mejor amigo de la infancia y pensándolo bien siempre sintió algo por él pero su mente le decía que eso era imposible –suspiro- Definitivamente se daría la oportunidad con Brick, lo tomo de las manos y lo beso, rápidamente fue correspondido

La noche era hermosa y fue testigo del irrelevante amor de dos jóvenes que encontraran sus destinos juntos…

**_"Fin"_**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Eso es todo por hoy se despide Drakyussy ._.7**

**¿Reviews? *-* **


End file.
